The Rhodonite Ball
by chemiskorpion0002
Summary: The rhodonite ball is a friendship charm, symbol of stability and strength and bond between friends. A four-part series of random tales of Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyouraku Shunsui's friendship, misadventures and growing up. 500-word challenge
1. Red

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

Oooppps! Okey, wait up! Let me speak.

Yes. I understand I have TOO many stories that are presently in HIATUS. But life is currently busy firing stuff on me and it seems to be having fun with it that it keeps going. However, I need to write but since I'm busy I need to keep away from messing up with my full blown stories. So, yes, drabbles come in.

Yosh! So much for procrastinating to finish my school project! Let's get this on!

~0~0~0~

**The Rhodonite Ball**

**Red**

"This isn't tea!" Ukitake Jyuushiro distastefully wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Oh! It isn't?" Kyouraku Shunsui asked mockingly. "Jyuu, sake is better than tea. I told you, did I not?" He flashed his friend a knowing smile, "Should have heeded my warning ne."

Ukitake frowned at his expression, "Sake would help me recover Shunsui? Are you trying to kill me?"

The said man straightened, "Don't kid like that." Sure that was a bad joke from Ukitake as it made Kyouraku regress from his laid back expression.

"Alright. I know you're not."

"That was a bad joke." Ukitake just had a fit of his recurring case of tuberculosis. The worst he had by far. Worst enough his formerly black hair had completely turned white in a mere span of three days. Those days, Kyouraku was stuck worrying over his best friend.

Ukitake sighed, "But why would you insist on sake over tea anyway?"

"A cup of sake won't hurt. I asked Retsu-senpai before offering them to you."

The now white haired captain traced the sincerity in his best friend's voice, "Point taken. Why would you put salt in tea then?"

Kyouraku gave a small smile, "Sake is better than tea my friend."

* * *

July 11.

Kyouraku's birthday.

Not much a big celebration, just immediate family, captains of the Gotei Thirteen and some friends outside Gotei. The garden by the east side of the Kyouraku manor was immense enough to contain the number of guests.

"My present of course."

"You have my gratitude Jyuu. This is?"

"As promised."

"Ah! Very well. Thank you once again!"

Just then Yamamoto Genryuusai, Sou-taicho of the Gotei 13, approached to greet his student.

"Yama-ji!" chorused the two younger captains.

"Another year Shunsui. Live well."

"Thank you Yama-ji. My family is honored of your presence."

The Sou-taicho nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shall I open this then Jyuu?" Kyouraku gestured towards the package handed awhile ago to him.

"Do so."

Carefully Kyouraku unwrapped the package, smiling expectantly. However the smile dissipated and was replaced by a baffled expression as he turned to Ukitake.

"I thought pink suits you better," Ukitake smiled as he waved goodbye to his best friend, joining the other Gotei 13 captains.

* * *

_Two days earlier._

"What is wrong with pink?"

"It looks gay."

"No."

"Red looks more masculine."

"Still, I think a red haori is too bright. It doesn't suit you."

"A pink haori will definitely not suit me. It looks too gay."

Ukitake eyed his friend, "A pink haori would suit you."

"No."

* * *

Kyouraku could not do much but stare as his friend walked away. Defeated he turned to Yamamoto, "_Pink_?"

"That was for putting salt in his tea, he said."

"Yama-ji! Don't side with Jyuu!"

"I'm not on anyone's side."

"Fine! Pink. Fine! But why with _petals_?"

Yamamoto Genryuusai chukled, "Learn your lessons Shunsui. You two have been friends for years." With that, the Sou-taicho walked away from his student.

Crushed, Kyouraku snatched the piece of paper with Jyuushiro's flawless calligraphy:

"Pink suits you better than red.

The embroidered flowers are for your zanpakutou's namesake.

Happy birthday!"

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Retsu is Unohana Retsu, of the 4th squad. She is older than Ukitake and Kyouraku, so they call her 'senpai'.

You may have noted that Kyouraku sounded formal at times. Yes, because he is a member of nobility. Though the Kyouraku isn't one of the great noble houses which includes the Kuchiki and the Shihouin, they are still nobles; thus the formality.

The pink haori had embroidered flowers, not printed because I assume embroidered ones are more expensive than printed ones. And Ukitake is of noble descent as well. I made up the whole embroidered stuff.

Kyouraku's zanpakutou Katen Kyoukotsu's English (translated) name is Flower-Heaven Bone of Madness; thus, the namesake.

Yes, I believe Kyouraku does not mind the pink haori NOW. But in my little brain I do believe the flower decorated pink haori once made him flinch, at least once upon his youth. You have the right to disagree. I have the right to my opinion. Smile!

On pink being gay-ish. Come on people, don't bash me on this. It is an opinion.

* * *

A/N Part II:

I'm bad at humor so excuse me. Hehe! Though I hope it wasn't too bad.

This is part of Feisu-chan and I's first '_500 words weekly drabble challenge' _- just another way of our procrastinating over our academic works.

Three drabbles coming for soon for The Rhodonite Ball. Stay tuned!

Next update next week.

P.S. Reviews would not hurt! I'd like them much! And smile people, it makes you look good! Aw, my humor sucks…


	2. Lines

Disclaimer:

I do not own Bleach. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

2nd to the series.

I can't believe I'm actually updating as promised. A new hope for me! Haha!

Read on now!

~0~0~0~

The Rhodonite Ball

Lines

* * *

Every friendship is defined by some sort of exclusive ties, distinct connections and smart ass lines.

Their's is no exception.

* * *

All was silent in the 8th squad headquarters. The usually rowdy division was hushed. He stood at the door of his vice-captain's office, wondering how the room learned stillness. It was particularly unnerving. Kyouraku let out an exhausted sigh.

"You did what you believed was best. There should be no regret."

"I sent her out."

"With a perfectly good reason to do so. I can repeat what you said if you wish to remember."

"I know. I remember. Quite well."

"You're overwhelmed by guilt? You regret your actions?" Ukitake shifted to look his best friend in the eye, "Our every actions may or may not end up the way we wish it would. All steps entail risks proportional to magnitude of its significance. Unless you wished you did not want to give Lisa such enormous trust, then yes, your guilt must eat you up."

"Of course not! I must have not sent her out if I did not know she could handle it. The experience would let her learn and grow." Realizing his words, Kyouraku burst out with muted amusement as he rubbed his tense neck, "You got me there pretty boy."

Ukitake placed a comforting hand at his best friend's shoulder.

"It's just sad not to have a lovely, beautiful lady next to me." Kyouraku let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

The harsh wind blew unkindly against them as they stood before the pair of gravestones. The members of the 13th squad slowly filed out, long after the rest of the crowd had left. Two hours later, Ukitake was still standing there.

"I'm pretty sure Kaien is happy taking his coveted afternoon naps somewhere." Kyouraku held his straw hat up above his head as he spoke.

"I pretty much watch him, let him, die."

"He fought. Fought well. Very well. Kaien was a prodigy."

"It pains me so much that I could not help him."

"You did what you must have done. Let me repeat yourself." Kyouraku went on with his best Ukitake-imitation voice. "'There are two kinds of fights, one to defend life and one to defend honor.' Are you telling me you regretted letting him fight for his honor? You pretty much taught that kid the philosophy."

"He died following that."

"He died for his honor, for his wife's honor, for his men's honor. For his honor, Jyuu. He died for it. For the honor he valued so much. For the honor you taught him to value even more than his Shiba blood taught him."

Ukitake gazed upon his vice-captain's grave, "His stubborn, majestic honor. As stubborn and as majestic as him."

"Yes."

"That he did not get after me - the stubborn part"

Kyouraku laughed as he patted his best friend's shoulder.

"I lost my vice-captain and my 3rd seat. Two officers at once. That pains. A lot." Ukitake's mourning expression dissolved into a small, sad smile.

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Kyouraku calls Ukitake 'pretty boy' because of the latter's looks.

Lisa Yadoumaru was the former 8th squad vice-captain, before she fell victim to Aizen's hollowfication experiments and became a viazard. Kyouraku sent Lisa to the field during the investigation of 'disappearing shinigami' in place of Tessai, captain of the Kidou Corps.

Kaien Shiba was the former 13th squad vice-captain, member of the Shiba House, formerly one of the five great noble houses. He died after fighting the hollow that killed his wife, Miyako, 3rd seat of the same squad. Both Ukitake and Rukia were there during the fight. Kaien actually asked for permission from Ukitake to fight alone which the captain granted. And Kaien loves afternoon naps.

* * *

A/N Part II:

Yew! It was painfully hard to stay in that 500-word restriction! *sweatdrops*

I wish to clarify by the way that Ukitake's hair turned white before he went to the Shinigami Academy. Therefore long before he became a captain. In my earlier fic, I made up the time when his hair did turn white, but the reason for this was same as what is stated in the manga. :D

Two more drabbles coming for soon for The Rhodonite Ball.

Next update next week


	3. Portrait

Disclaimer:

Bleach is not mine. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

After a long hiatus for the series, I'm back. I do sincerely apologize with all the delays. I promise to finish this.

3rd to the series.

Here goes.

~0~0~0~

**The Rhodonite Ball**

**Portrait**

* * *

Frozen in canvass, framed in gold – portraits are displayed in perfection.

The colors camouflage the flaws and paintbrush's strokes hide the pains.

Just like their friendship's portrait.

* * *

"You are not letting _this_ happen."

Jyuushiro sighed as his best friend announced his arrival with a reprimand, "I was not informed you are coming here."

Shunsui grunted his dissatisfaction.

"And you are here for?"

"That."

Jyuushiro knew it was coming.

"You know exactly what _must_ be done and you are not doing it."

Must. Jyuushiro let the word shimmer in his soul before replying firmly, "What must be done is what _should_ be done."

"Should is different from must."

The Ukitake closed his eyes, "Shunsui. You may be of higher stature but I will not allow you to dictate my family's affair. This is _our_ affair. The Kyouraku or even the Shihouin or the Kuchiki will hold no influence."

"First, I'm not here as a Kyouraku. Second, I'm not here to dictate." The Kyouraku had to sigh, "I'm here as your friend. And as far as I can remember, you don't follow rules because they are rules."

Jyuushiro remained silent.

The silence from the other male suggested he's waiting, Shunsui continued, "You follow them because _you_ believe them to be right."

Jyuushiro knew he was right and hated it. He hated how Shunsui is telling him that. "_You_ talk about what is right. Shunsui," his voice boiled in sarcasm, "You?"

Shunsui face fell as his fists clenched, "That's why I am here. I don't want you to -"

"Hah! What are you now? All knowing -"

"Jyuushiro."

"I do not need your opinions today. You may leave."

"Jyuu-" A sharp strike by his lips stopped him in mid-sentence.

"I said leave. This is my house and I'm ordering you to leave." Jyuushiro gritted his speech, fists clenched painfully.

Shunsui wiped a fresh trail of blood from his broken lips, "I will leave. After I beat some sense in you."

Jyuushiro barely registered what he said when a flurry of blows landed on his face. As soon as he managed, he countered with equal ferocity and anger. The exchange was a whirlwind, of punches, of anger, of blood until Shunsui had Jyuushiro by the collar, "Stop. Being. A. Bastard."

They stared hard on each other's bloodied faces, egos dissolving in the sincerity of friendship. Jyuushiro felt tears finally welling up in his eyes.

Shunsui grunted loudly before dumping Jyuushiro hard on the floor, "Kisama."

Slumped ungracefully, Jyuushiro clutched his temples unmercifully. His sobs are of frustration and defeat, "I don't know anymore Sui."

Shunsui sighed in exhaustion, and relief, as he slumped down next to him, "Baka." He let his best friend cry as he stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know what to do"

Shunsui closed his eyes, "Just break the rules. I'm right here with you."

Jyuushiro chuckled and sobbed at the same time as Shunsui elbowed him hard. It took a moment of long silence then relieved laughter floated as they sat side by side, bloodied and exhausted.

"Arigatou ne."

"Daijoubu."

"I owe you one."

"Two. You bloodied my lips I can't show up with my date later."

"Baka."

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Kisama (Jp) – bastard

Baka (Jp) – idiot

Arigatou (Jp) – Thank you

Daijoubu (Jp) – literally 'It is okey', in this case it is substitute for 'dou itashimashite' meaning welcome.

The article "ne" do not have a direct translation in English.

* * *

Just in case, just in case, because there is one case I know XP, here are the names:

Ukitake Jyuushiro, 13th squad captain. Eldest son, Ukitake family.

Kyouraku Shunsui, 8th squad captain. Second son, Kyouraku family.

* * *

A/N II:

I hope you were not estranged by my usage of their first names instead of their last names, which we are all more familiar with. I did so because there were references on their family names as symbols of their status in the story. While both Ukitake and Kyouraku are nobles, I'm referring to their families, the Kyouraku are of higher nobility stature than the Ukitake.

If you are wondering why I made the epitome of best friends and gentlemen curse and hit each other, I suggest you re-read the whole story and the summary at the beginning.

Actually, I'm a bit nervous of this chapter. It was particularly hard writing this.

So there. I hope it doesn't come out bad.

The final chapter will be out next week. XD


	4. Portrait: Side Story

A/N:

I apologize for not being able to explain this in **Portrait**. Its a 500-word challenge drabble, I can't fit the explanation in the story. I'll try to make this as short and, hopefully, clear as possible.

* * *

This is the reason for their fight:

Jyuushiro is being asked by his familial duty for actions that would be against his will and against what he'd want to do. Jyuushiro is the eldest son, the heir to the Ukitake - thus the weight of duty is there. Shunsui on the other hand was sent to the Shinigami Academy against his will because he preferred chasing ladies to studying and training. Jyuushiro hated being told what is right and must be done by Shunsui who (1) was not taking his life seriously, preferring chasing ladies, and (2) gave in when he was sent to the Shinigami Academy against his will. Therefore, while Shunsui was telling Jyuushiro to do what must be done, despite rules or whatnot, Shunsui was not able to do it when he was in that position. That the same reason however is why Shunsui is furious with Ukitake - he had seen it in Shunsui yet he is letting it happen to himself.

* * *

Was that clear?

Now for a little fun in this misunderstanding. **What do you think is that duty that Jyuushiro is fretting over with?** XD I'll leave that to you readers.


	5. Chimes

Disclaimer:

Bleach is not mine. Bleach is by Kubo Tite.

A/N:

Final chapter!

Set after the Winter War.

~0~0~0~

**The Rhodonite Ball**

**Chimes**

* * *

After the chimes fade

Cherry fragrance continues:

Evening dusk

_- Matsuo Basho_

* * *

The koi fishes glided smoothly on the calm water of the lake, barely making the slightest of sound. They were still as well, both of them, sitting against the opposite sides of the door frame. The Ugendō was silent, save for the occasional cricket sounds and soft splashing of water. They're in their standard black Shinigami uniform, without their captain's haori. Kyouraku was without his straw hat and Ukitake had his hair in ponytail. Both of them had their heads resting in the door frame, eyes fixed to the rising moon. The spring dusk was vivid and dark.

Neither of them spoke.

The chill of the past season was still in the air – a trace of the crisp winter breeze sailed with the fresh spring breeze, inducing a shower of the delicate sakura to them. It took them that long. They set out with winter barely starting and now the sakura are already in full bloom. When Ukitake was forced to cough up roughly, Kyouraku closed his eyes. He did not move to see if he was alright or how bad the cough was. As the coughing subsided, Kyouraku let out a relieved sigh and finally let himself watch Ukitake out of the corner of his eyes. He caught Ukitake's calmed smile but he was forced to wince as he tried to shift. His wound was basically healed but he was cut good. It still stings like hell when he moves too suddenly. The bandages wrapped around his torso were rough against his skin as he surrendered to slumping back to his position. Ukitake caught the grimace in his face but all he did was angle his head in his direction as he watched him slump back.

For more than a century they had lived their lives, decades they grew in friendship, it was rare that they did not come to each other's side when things go wrong. Without each other, neither of them would have been peacefully sitting right now next to the other – alive. They have fought a multitude of battles together but neither of them ever came barging to the other's fight just because he seemed losing. Respect to one's honor and integrity is one thing they learned together – one thing that remained similar to them in the wealth of their differences.

Neither of them spoke as they watched the night.

They let the door be between them, letting the gentle fragrance of spring wash the stench of the blood of the winter, letting the mere existence of the other's reaitsu be their comfort.

A frog leapt out from nowhere and landed on the wooden banister in front of them. A swift swipe of its long tongue and it snatched a fly in mid-air for dinner. Both men watched the frog jump to the old pond and splash. A sweep of the evening breeze sent another shower of sakura on the glistening lake, the spring moon now shining full in the sky and they – they are still breathing.

~0~0~0~

A/N:

Ugendō estate is the Ukitake's family estate where Jyuushiro is staying most of the times, when he's recuperating from his illness attacks.

The koi fishes are, hmmmm, yeah, basically stolen from the Kuchiki's by 11th squad vice-captain Yachiru.

This chapter is heavily inspired by Matsuo Basho's haiku.

* * *

This is the_ final chapter_ for Rhodonite Ball. YES! I managed to finish a series! Hooray to me!

I was planning to make a happy, happy final chapter for this series but it was snowing hard outside and the haiku verses I'm reading aren't really helping me set the mood. Also, I've been angst deprived for long. Kami-sama, angst is boiling in my blood already. So yeah, humor became angst. :P

I hope these all went out well. This series was a challenge for me but it was also fulfilling to finally write my two favorite captains and best friends. I only wish I gave them justice. They are such inspiration. I hope you guys enjoyed them as well.

P.S.

I promise, even if I waved goodbye to my Bleach fandoms, I will make a willing exception for these two. I will write more friendship fics on Ukitake and Kyouraku – for as long as people believe in their friendship.

* * *

A/N Part II:

Next on 4-Chapter Series Challenge:

Character: Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto)

* * *

**_To all best friends_**


End file.
